Conventionally, for example, the following one is publicly known as an optical switch (for example, JP-A-2-149806).
In other words, this optical switch is configured in such a manner that optical fibers are connected to the arranged adaptors respectively while an optical fiber is attached on a moving table moving along a ball screw. According to these optical switches, by changing a position of the opposed optical fiber while sliding the moving table, switching is possible.
However, in the above-described optical switch, the optical fiber is directly attached on the moving table, so that switching is not possible at a high speed. Particularly, when the optical fiber itself as an optical transmission path moves, this involves a problem with related to a reliability. In addition, recently, a pitch of the arranged optical fibers is very small (for example, 250 ìm) and it is very difficult to stop the optical fiber at a predetermined position. In this case, it is necessary to also make a linear diameter of the optical fiber to be used smaller and the operation to attach such an optical fiber with a small liner diameter on the moving table is very difficult.